Pensamientos indirectos-directos
by Lau Monroy
Summary: Porque hay indirectas muy directas.


**#Los personas que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider.**

**Narrado por Jade**

Por fin había llegado a casa después de un día bastante ajetreado, no he parado de preparar mi último examen de música.

Me tumbé en el sillón y me puse a ver la tele hasta que mi peraphone empezó a sonar.

¿Diga?

Hooooola Jade. Decía una voz al otro lado de la línea, se notaba que había estado bebiendo bastante.

¿Tori?

Anda, me has llamado Tori. Comenzó a reír.

Tori, ¿cuánto has bebido?

Mmmmm, espera que cuente… tres chupitos de tequila y un cubata, no es mucho.

Me sorprendió bastante que estuviera hablando ya que con esa cantidad de alcohol en el cuerpo, lo mínimo que le podía haber ocurrido es que le hubiera dado algo.

Tori, debes dormir, no vas bien.

No, no, espera, tengo que decirte algo.

Hubo un silencio.

Te quiero Jade.

¿Qué?

Que te quiero. Q-u-i-e-r-o

No sabes lo que dices, vete a dormir.

No, quiero que vengas aquí y duermas conmigo.

No tomé en serio aquellas palabras ya que Vega estaba como una cuba y mañana ni se acordaría.

Haber Vega, voy a tu casa. No tardaré mucho en llegar.

Colgué sin escuchar la respuesta de la castaña ya que quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

No tardé mucho en llegar en mi coche, la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta así que entré.

¿Tori? Ya he llegado.

No obtuve respuesta, así que me dirigí hacia su habitación. Entré y la vi acostada en su cama con el móvil en la mano, estaba durmiendo profundamente. Me acerqué y la cogí en brazos para colocarla bien dentro de la cama y taparla, la verdad que se veía tan vulnerable, tan… hermosa. Entonces cuando me dispuse a salir de la habitación noté que me agarraban la mano.

Jade… no te vayas… quédate.

Algo dentro de mí se movió y no pude resistirme, me metí en la cama y el cuerpo de Tori se pegó más a mí hasta llegar al punto de que podía notar su respiración. No tardé mucho en dormirme ya que tuve un día ajetreado.

**Narrado por Tori**

La luz del sol entró por la ventana y me dio en la cara lo que me provocó un gran dolor de cabeza. De repente giré la cabeza y vi a Jade durmiendo en mi cama. No me acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Moví un poco a Jade para despertarla.

Mmm…

Jade… Jade, despierta, son las 8:30 de la mañana.

Oh, dios. Se levantó de un salto.

Jade, ¿qué pasó ayer por la noche?

Girándose. ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de nada?

No. Contesté mientras ponía mi mano en la cabeza ya que dolía.

Bueno, primero ve a tomarte un ibuprofeno ya que, imagino que tendrás una buena resaca.

Hice lo que Jade me dijo, después volví a la habitación.

¿Y bien?

Sólo decías estupideces Vega.

¿Estupideces?

Sí, estupideces. Ni con resaca eres soportable.

Se fue a ir pero la agarré del brazo.

Jade, dímelo. Necesito saberlo, ni si quiera me acuerdo de porqué estabas durmiendo en mi cama.

Agghh… está bien. Me llamaste totalmente borracha para decirme… que me querías y que durmiera contigo.

Un silencio se adueñó de la habitación.

¿Eso dije?

Sí, eso dijiste. Lógicamente era el alcohol el que estaba hablando, no Victoria Vega.

A lo mejor el alcohol dijo por mí lo que no me atrevo a decirte cuando estoy normal.

Las palabras se desvanecieron de mi boca, tampoco estaba para pensar así que no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo lo que dije.

¿Cómo?

Sí Jade, lo que te dije fue totalmente cierto. Te quiero pero no me atrevía a decírtelo. ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada?

Me tengo que ir Vega.

Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras pero yo fui un poco más veloz y tiré de su brazo haciendo que nuestros labios conectaran, al principio no se movió pero luego fue correspondiendo el beso. Nos separamos para coger aire y la hice la misma pregunta.

¿Y bien?

No necesito decirte que te quiero ya que no te lo diré. Se abalanzó de nuevo a mis labios.

Mmmm… bueno daré por hecho que eres mi novia ahora.

Creo que has dado por hecho correctamente, ahora métete en la cama y duerme, lo necesitas.

Quédate conmigo.

Está bien pero cuando te recuperes habrá que enseñarte las cosas que están bien y las que no lo están.

Mmmm, me encantaría. Dije con tono juguetón.

Bueno ya habrá tiempo, ahora a dormir.

Subimos las escaleras, luego se recostó a mi lado en la cama, pasó una de sus manos por mi vientre y me pegó más a ella. No tardé mucho en coger el sueño ya que estaba cansada y el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando.

Lo último que recuerdo fue unos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y la persona más bella durmiendo a mi lado. Como en un cuento de esos de Disney.


End file.
